


Тайное запретное учение о любви, или тысяча островов наслаждений

by Souris__rousse



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Sunless Sea
Genre: Diary/Journal, Humor, Multi, PWP without Porn, Parody, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse
Summary: О пытливый искатель наслаждений, открой сей древний трактат о превратностях любви в Подземье и познай мудрость веков.





	Тайное запретное учение о любви, или тысяча островов наслаждений

**Слово от переводчика.**   
_Мой искушенный читатель, ты держишь в руках настоящее сокровище — книгу, которую под страхом смертной казни запрещено вывозить из Ханства, а в Лондоне за владение этим трактатом могут отправить в тюрьму. Я смог раздобыть это сокровище исключительно благодаря помощи моих друзей из Леса Корсаров и покровительству особы из высших кругов общества, чьё имя назвать я не имею права. К сожалению, некоторые страницы книги были утеряны во время транспортировки — их варварски сожрали рабочие крысы во время вынужденного поста на корабле. Однако и то, что осталось, великолепно передаёт всё богатство уникальных знаний жителей Востока о любви.  
Если ты устал от обыденных лондонских развлечений: медовых снов, лауданумного забытья, я призываю тебя попробовать на собственном опыте описанные в этой книге экзотические советы — скучно не будет._

* * *  
О пытливый ум, страждущий наслаждений. Эта книга откроет для тебя врата в потаённые сады, где каждый плод — плод познания любви. Неисчислимы виды и облики тех плодов, и лишь избранные могут ходить в те сады. Смири же свой ум и умасти свою плоть маслом Шу и бальзамом Линь, и будь готов к неизведанным глубинам наслаждений. _(К сожалению, я так и не смог достать это ч....о масло, поэтому приглашаю читателей поделиться своим опытом, если таковой присутствует. — Прим. пер.)_

 **Глиняное ложе и Нефритовый жезл**  
Чтобы испытать на себе полноту любовного таинства, сделай такие приготовления:  
купи глиняного человека, созданного в месяц оленя или месяц рыбы-гу по безлунному календарю. Такой человек обладает могучим нефритовым жезлом наслаждений и специально обучен выполнять любые желания. Одень на него жемчужную сбрую и взведи жезл. Аккуратно смажь нефрит жезла маслом Шу, но не добавляй бальзама Линь, ложись на спину на ложе из мягкой глины, открой сокровенное и подготовь свое тело для нижнего наслаждения. Помни секретное слово, что остановит усердие глиняного человека, и не забудь его в пылу наслаждения, или участь твоя будет прискорбна. Завершив приготовления, с помощью упражнений Ю-си расслабь нужные мышцы своего тела и прими долгий нефрит в себя. Когда же наслаждение почти настигнет тебя, прикажи голему двигаться в темпе танца Мин Вонг и не забывай подпрыгивать вместе с ним на седьмом такте.  
 _(Увы, мои расспросы на Полифреме не дали результата. Похоже, подобных големов больше не делают. Однако мне удалось уговорить моих друзей из Глиняного квартала поучаствовать в имперсонализации. Это потрясающе! Даже синяки и небольшие переломы не смогли испортить впечатления. — Прим. пер.)_

 **Щупальца экстаза**  
Если желание твое велико, а любопытство безгранично, то найди человека, чья кожа подобна резине, а лицо осьминогу. И пусть тебя не обманывает его нелепый вид, такой человек искушен в умениях, недоступных простому смертному. Нелегко уговорить его. Но если ты уверен и великоречив, то смути его танцем языка, а затем и танцем тела, и не забудь воскурить тринадцать благовоний Йом-пу, зажигая их в порядке старшинства божеств пятой подземной канцелярии. Когда же он согласится показать тебе свое искусство любви — не медли: сбрось с себя одеяния и откройся для его щупов. Помни, что не следует применять ни масла Шу, ни бальзама Линь, так как они противны резиновому человеку, а естественной жидкости в нём и так довольно. Однако держи рядом с собою немного соли. Посоли те каверны своего тела, которые должны остаться непознанны любопытными щупами.   
Знай же, что если ты собираешь букет из светящихся грибов в канун церемонии Фальшивой звезды, то раскрой перед ним врата своей пещеры наслаждений, проси, чтобы его щупы трепетали. Если же ты пишешь стихи в седьмую ночь праздника Понь, то сам не постесняйся спросить, куда он желает, чтобы уместилась твоя безногая ящерица. И не удивляйся ответу.  
Помни, что многое смущает резинового человека, и если смущение его достигнет предела, то раскроется его секрет и в лицо твое придёт струя чернил, которые не отмыть и за три безлунных ночи.   
_(На самом деле даже больше недели! — Прим. пер.)_

 **Медленное грибное наслаждение**  
Наслаждения тела идут вместе с наслаждениями духа, и дух входит в тело, а тело дышит духом, и нет между ними разницы, и их единство тождественно их противоположностям.  
Собери же смесь из 69 высушенных грибов, отобранных и взвешенных с особой тщательностью лекарями с Великого гриба, носителями тайного знания, доступного только им. Приготовь золотой кальян, но оставь спешку: делай это медленно и легко.  
Приблизься к его продолговатому телу, согрей его своим дыханием, а затем зажги искру любви и раздуй пламя.  
Возьми кончиками пальцев трубу и медленно потяни её на себя. Когда же распрямиться она в руках твоих, аккуратно перебирая пальцами, следуй к верху, пока не доберешься до заветного сосца. Медленно поднеси его к своим губам. Воскури же кальян наслаждения, крепко, но нежно обхватив губами сосец и водя головой вверх и вниз, почувствуй на языке тягучий и немного горький вкус белого дыма. Позволь ему скатиться на самый корень языка, а затем медленно выйти через рот наружу.  
Руки твои станут длинны и невесомы, а время замедлит свой ход. И зазвучит торжественная музыка, и грибы соберутся водить хороводы вокруг тебя.  
И придут духи прошлого, настоящего и будущего, и войдут в тебя по очереди и сразу, а ты войдешь в них. Легким сердцем ощутишь ты, как вся вселенная размерено качается в такт мировой гармонии любви. И увидишь ты, что это хорошо.

 **Королевское коралловое ложе**  
Вечны и покойны волны великих безлунных вод. И часто канувшие в их глубины не уходят навсегда, но возвращаются из мёртвых, чтобы утянуть в тёмные бездны своих любимых. Но же они могут доставить искушенным такое наслаждение, которое не найти им среди бродящих по остовам.  
Найди путь в сокровенные прибрежные пещеры на берегу острова, стоящего на большом коралле. Путь в них укажут бесхвостая лисица и летучая мышь. И не забудь взять с собой двух глиняных людей и длинный шелковый шнур. Войди в пещеру, стань по колено в воде и читай нараспев имена из свитка, полученные в канцелярии Ушедших под воду. Когда же явятся из глубин некоторые из тех, чьи имена были произнесены, устрашись своей безрассудности и восхитись своей смелостью. Заклинай утопленных, так, как сказано в книге Даг-Но, и возьми с них подарки жемчугом. И будут они ласковы с тобой и позовут вниз на коралловое ложе.  
Оставь двух глиняных людей на страже, сам же опоясайся шелковым шнуром, дай конец шнура глиняным людям. Примени технику Ху-Ли, чтобы наполниться Ци и погружайся на дно. Прими томные ласки подводных обитателей: пусти на нерест свою любовную форель, впусти морских угрей в свою жемчужно-розовую раковину. Но как только голова твоя отяжелеет без дыхания ветра, и яркие морские звезды начнут проплывать перед взором, дерни шнур, и пусть глиняные люди вытащат тебя на воздух вопреки усилиям утопленных. Если смел, наполнись снова Ци и повтори погружение.  
 _(Читатель, если ты, как и я, не владеешь указанной техникой, то можешь использовать снаряжение, производимое фирмой мистера Д. Дина, «адского водолаза», хотя интенсивность ощущений, конечно, сильно снижается. — Прим. пер.)_

**Интермедия**   
_Здесь, мой дорогой читатель, я вынужден на время расстаться с тобой, потому что констебли уже стучат в мою дверь, и я вынужден без промедления отправить то, что успел перевести, в издательство с рабочей крысой-курьером. — Пер._

* * *  
 _Мой дорогой читатель, не буду утомлять тебя подробностями моего пребывания в Нью-ньюгейтской тюрьме, хотя отмечу, что это время значительно обогатило мою практику интересными подробностями. Ныне же я рад предоставить тебе вторую часть древней священной книги, запрещенной к прочтению вслух во всех углах Подземья. Читай и наслаждайся. — Пер._

* * *  
 **Жаркое пламя страсти**  
Велико то наслаждение, которое может вызвать гнев великих богов тёмного Подподнебесья. Если ты не боишься воистину ужасных последствий твоей дерзости и не дорожишь своей душой, то отправляйся к огнедышащей горе. Поднимайся к вершине путём паломника, который лежит среди темных базальтовых рек и удушливых дымов. Соверши омовение в одном из горячих источников, и будь готов явиться ко вратам огненной бездны.  
Не бывает такого, чтобы имеющего душу не встретили у врат. Но не каждый из бесов, что вьются внизу, потребен тебе. Не поддавайся уговорам сладкоречивых бесов, не страшись угроз воинственных бесов, терпеливо требуй того, кто согласиться усладить твою плоть согласно договору и обычаю. Когда же прибудет демон, обликом и манерами милый сердцу твоему, расчехли божественный свиток «Торжественного договора, которого не стоит заключать» и зачти бесу главы с восемнадцатой по пятьсот сорок восьмую, а также все примечания. Получив согласие и скрепив договор кровью, приступи к таинству.  
Пригласи демона на вершину горы и постели мягкие шелка. Умасти свою плоть бальзамом Ли, но не используй масла Шу, ибо оно легко поддаётся пламени, а объятия бесов горячи. Что предложит делать демон — всегда неожиданность, так что будь готов изумиться, но обмотай, на всякий случай, тканью рога и копыта беса.  
 _(Могу дополнить, что мисс Ф. Ф. Гербрандт продает чудесные мази, помогающие даже от самых тяжелых ожогов — качество проверено на практике. — Прим. пер.)_

 **Тысяча рук любви**  
Знай же, что если тысяча обезьян возьмут в руки тысячу бамбуковых палочек для письма, то за тысячу лет они вместе могут написать великую книгу: учение о войне, о мире и обо всем. Неутомимые труженики Империи тысячи рук столь же радушны к смертным, сколь не приветливы к духам огненной бездны.  
Приготовь бутыли с чистыми душами, ибо только так ты сможешь купить любовь и уважение обезьяньего народа.  
Уговори же не менее десяти подданных Империи рук, ибо меньшее количество уменьшает наслаждение. Но и не уговаривай более десяти подданных Империи рук, ибо это ни к чему. Десять — столько подданных нужно уговорить тебе, так сделай же это. Главный секрет в том, что десять рук, работающих слаженно, становятся тысячью. И нет в Подподнебесье рук более умелых, чем руки потомков Сунь-Укуна, великого мудреца, равного небу.  
Отдай же четкие инструкции, не допускающие иных толкований. Умасти свою плоть маслом Шу и бальзамом Линь, и полностью отдайся наслаждению тысячи прикосновений. Однако даже в плену наслаждения, выдыхая стоны сладострастия, не вздумай ради пустого минутного веселья сравнивать свои прелести с персиками или бананами, помни: у обезьян не только ловкие руки, но ещё и острые зубы.  
 _(О, воистину это так! — Прим. пер.)_

 **Пробуждение пыльной вечности**  
Если земные удовольствия больше не зажигают искры цветных фонарей твоей души, то следует искать удовлетворения в мире ином. Но труден путь из Подподнебесья в объятия вечности. Найди же город, над которым кружат серые мотыли, разбуди умершего, но не ушедшего. С уважением веди беседы. Предложи грибную чайную церемонию, помяни время предков: имена их и деяния славные. Когда же церемония завершится, то достань таблички для игры Рек-по. Предложи игру, ставя не монеты, но одеяния. Играй умело, но не забывай проигрывать, чтобы одежда и с тебя уходила. Когда же из покровов останутся только бинты, то продекламируй любовную поэзию Суль-Ли, загадочно улыбаясь в подобающих местах. Предложи и другую игру.  
Заматывая свое тело в течение многих лет, умершие, но не ушедшие, постигли все секреты узлов и связывания. И искусство их велико. Убедив мертвого, что ты достоин, убеди его и в обратном. Бросайся в ноги, называй себя недостойным, рабом. Когда спросят тебя, хорошо ли ты прожил жизнь свою, то ответствуй, что плохо, и униженно моли наказать тебя. Умерший продемонстрирует тебе свою технику полусотни и еще одного цвета бесцветного и познает тебя так, как не знаешь себя ты сам...  
 _(Очень желательно, если все-таки рядом будет кто-нибудь с большим веером, чтобы отгонять пыльных мотылей. — Прим. пер.)_

 **Неприступный зверь любви**  
О пытливый искатель любви, ни в безумстве страсти, но и в помыслах о наслаждении не должен ты желать неприступного зверя любви. Ибо любовь есть высшая из всех любовей, но сколь высока она, столь же и невозможна. Но если твои мысли о нём уже нарушают стройную гармонию великих темных сводов, то готовься познать величайшую тайну. Но сначала не забудь посетить канцелярию последних дел и оставить свиток назиданий потомкам и стихотворную поэму не меньше десяти су длинной.   
Чтобы иметь призрак надежды на любовь с неприступным зверем хотя бы размером с тень от рисового зернышка в безлунную ночь, ты должен постигать учение железного тела не менее семи лет, также должен постигать учение алмазной воли не менее четырнадцати лет, и также изучать высочайшую императорскую математику не менее двадцати восьми лет, и в совершенстве овладеть тайным искусством Сунь-Вынь.  
Мастерски овладев же необходимым, встань недвижимо в середине священной рощи Нис, принеси плошку молока к гробницам предков. Жди не дыша. И вскоре уши твои услышат мерное сопение неприступного зверя любви. Ступни твои почувствуют мерный топот его. Узри же черные глаза его. Сочти же все иглы на теле его..

Далее страницы вырваны, видны следы крови и огня.  
Дрожащей рукой приписано: **_НЕТ! ЭТО ПРОСТО НЕВОЗМОЖНО! НИКАК! Н И К А К!.._**


End file.
